Pembuktian
by kodok loncat
Summary: cinta itu sangat susah untuk di buktikan. Cinta itu, seperti kita mempercayai bintang jatuh yang akan mewujudkan keinginan kita. Terkadang , keinginan kita terkabul dan terkadang juga tidak. Jika, kita ingin membuktikan sesuatu kita harus melihat dari hal yang terkecil, karena meskipun itu hal kecil, hal itu juga akan menentukan kemana kebenaran akan mengarah


**Pembuktian ...**

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Warning : OOC,Typo-san, Gaje bertebaran, dan yang terpenting EYD melanglang buana,dll**

**No Flame!**

**DLDR! **

Wanita dengan rambut blondenya, yang begitu mencolok memasuki mension seorang lelaki kaya yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Seorang lelaki, yang sudah kehilangan orang tuanya sejak dia kecil, dan hidup dengan butler, dan beberapa maidnya. Tujuan wanita ini masuk ke dalam mansion yang megah itu, hanya satu. Yaitu, membajak waktu Ciel untuk bermain bersamanya. Meskipun, dia jelas tahu bahwa si Ciel yang sangat sibuk itu tidak akan mudah meluangkan waktunya untuk dirinya.

"Aku sibuk" ucap Ciel tegas

"Owh... ayolah... aku sudah datang jauh begini masa kau tidak mau meluangkan waktu untukku" rengek Elizabeth

"Owh... lizzy" sekarang Ciellah yang hampir putus asa menghadapi tingkah tunangannya yang agak kekanak-kanakan

"Ayolah..." rengek Elizabeth dengan puppy eyes andalannya

"Sebastian, kapan aku memilki waktu luang?" tanya Ciel malas ke arah butlernya

"Anda memilki waktu luang pada hari kamis, tuan" ucap Sebastian

"kau mau menunggu selama 3 hari?" tanya Ciel

"Baiklah" ucap Elizabeth yang lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Ciel yang diikuti hembusan nafas lega oleh Ciel

Cahaya matahari menembus celah-celah ruangan perpustakaan, dimana Elizabeth dengan elegannya duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku yang terlihat begitu menarik. Jari-jari tangannya yang ramping, dan di hiasi oleh sebuah cincin pertunangannya dengan setia membalik-balik halaman buku itu. Sebenarnya , Elizabeth kurang suka membaca tapi karena dia tidak tahu mau mengerjakan apa, jadi membaca buku adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Namun, rasa pegal dan bosan mulai merayapi kulit putihnya. Dengan perlahan, Elizabeth menutup buku yang sedari tadi di bacanya.

"Ini membosankan" keluh Elizabeth yang lalu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan yang megah itu.

Waktu untuk makan siang telah tiba, Ciel duduk dengan manisnya di meja makan yang di penuhi dengan makanan lezat. Mata Ciel tidak berpindah dari bangku yang ada di dekatnya, bangku yang biasanya di duduki Elizabeth. Melihat hal itu, Sebastian medekat ke arah Ciel

"Apa tuan ingin menemui Lady Elizabeth?" tanya Sebastian

"Tidak" sahut Ciel singkat dan lalu melanjutkan acara makan siangnya, Sebastian yang mendengar hal itu pun mundur dia jelas tahu apa yang di pikirkan Masternya, tapi apalah daya keinginan masternya adalah perintah, dan perintah harus lahir dulu keluar dari mulut manis nan mematikan sang master bukan?

Seorang gadis bangsawan, tengah berjalan menikmati pemandangan melewati beberapa ilalang dan pepohonan. Dan berhenti di sebuah pohon besar dekat sebuah danau, yang menyajikan pemadangan yang indah.

'seandainya Ciel ada disini' batin Elizabeth

Elizabeth sangat menikmati pemandangan yang sepi itu,sampai akhirnya sebuah suara cipratan-cipratan air terdengar olehnya. Elizabeth segera mencari, dari mana suara yang membisingkan itu berasal. Dan, di dapatinya seorang lelaki berambut pirang tengah berdiri jauh dari pinggiran danau. Elizabeth, mengamati anak lelaki itu untuk beberapa saat, dan lalu memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun, sesuatu menghentikannya

"Hei... Nona..." teriak lelaki itu, Elizabeth jelas merasa bahawa kata 'Nona' yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Elizabeth pun berbalik, dan mendapati lelaki itu tengah melambai-lambai ke arahnya

"Iya... kau... tolong lemparkan galah yang ada di dekat mu" teriak lelaki itu, sambil menunjuk ke arah galah berujung runcing, yang ada di dekat Elizabeth. Elizabeth megambil galah itu, dan lalu kembali melihat ke arah anak yang memanggilnya tadi seolah bertanya 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan ini?'

"Tolong lemparkan..." Lanjut lelaki itu, Elizabeth pun menuruti perintahnya, tapi saat Elizabeth melemparkannya galah itu hanya mendarat sekitar 5 meter dari darat, dan lelaki itu menggeleng ria. Elizabeth, sedikit merasa tidak becus dan memutuskan untuk turun tangan masuk ke dalam air, dan memberikan galah itu langsung pada lelaki itu

"Ini" ucap Elizabeth sambil menyodorkan galah ke arah lelaki itu

"Terima kasih(menerima galah dari tangan Elizabeth)kau... tidak papa?" tanya lelaki itu serius

"Menurut mu" ucap Elizabeth ketus dan lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan lelaki itu

"Nona, setidaknya biarkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan penyesalan ku" lanjut lelaki itu, tapi Elizabeth tetap berjalan tak menghiraukannya. Namun, karena baju Elizabeth yang berat, dan jejakan kakinya yang licin dan tidak berdasar membuat Elizabeth jatuh sepenuhnya ke dalam air. Lelaki yang tidak di ketahui namanya itu pun mendekat, dan membantu Elizabeth untuk berdiri

"Bagaimana kau mau menerima tawaran ku?" tanya Lelaki itu dan Elizabeth pun mengangguk pelan

"Ayo kita mulai" ucap lelaki itu sambil menyodorkan keranjang yang berukuran kecil ke Elizabeth

"Mu...mulai?" tanya Elizabeth bingung, lelaki itu tidak menjawab dia malah menarik Elizabeth ke tengah danau. Dan,...

CRAK... lelaki itu menghunuskan galahnya tepat mengenai dua ikan sekaligus

"He..hebat" ucap Elizabeth sambil tersenyum ke arah lelaki itu

"Kau mau tau caranya?" tanya lelaki itu yang lalu di sambut anggukan hebat Elizabeth. Lelaki itu pun mulai, mengajari Elizabeth. Sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu sulit untuk Elizabeth, yang pada hakikatnya sangat jenius dalam permainan pedangnya. Jadi masalah hunus menghunus, bukanlah hal yang sulit atau asing.

"Bagaimana apa kau suka ikannya?" tanya lelaki pirang itu

"Ini enak, kau sangat pandai memasak" puji Elizabeth sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Namaku Alois" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Elizabeth

"Elizabeth" balas Elizabeth singkat

" Apa kau mau berjalan-jalan ke kota?" tanya Alois penuh harap

"Aku sudah sering ke kota" jawab Elizabeth polos, yang lalu di sahuti dengan tawa kecil Alois

"Ini berbeda, ini akan lebih menyenangkan dari yang biasanya" ucap Alois sambil mengenggam pelan tangan Elizabeth

"Aw..." tanpa sengaja cincin pertunangan Elizabeth berhasil membuat Alois yang mencoba mengenggamnya terluka

"Ma...maafkan aku" ucap Elizabeth panik

"Cincin mu?" ucap Alois sambil mengamati cincin Elizabet lekat-lekat

"Owh (mendekatkan tangannya ke dadanya)..., ini cincin pertunangan ku" jelas Elizabeth

"Ternyata dia menjagamu dengan baik" ucap Alois tersenyum dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Elizabeth yang memperhatikannya sampai dia menghilang.

Elizabeth, memandang lekat-lekat ke arah Ciel yang duduk di dekatnya. Ciel yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya, jelas terganggu

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel datar

"Hm.. tidak ada" Jawab Elizabeth sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain

" Tadi siang kau kemana?" tanya Ciel ingin tahu

"Aku... hanya berjalan-jalan di hutan dekat sini" jawab Elizabeth sambil menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Ciel kini dengan nada yang possesive

"Hm...(memangdang ke arah Ciel yang menatapnya intens), teman" jawab Elizabeth yang kali ini membuat Ciel mengernyit

"Hahaha, kau tidak usah memikirkan ku, cepat selesaikan saja pekerjaan mu dan setelah itu temani aku bermain" ucap Elizabeth riang

"Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya" ucap Ciel yang lalu mengenggam tangan Elizabeth, dan Sebastian yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil

Elizabeth yang kesulitan untuk tidur, memilih untuk duduk bersantai di dekat jendela kamarnya yang besar. Di balik jendela itu, tersaji pemadangan malam yang menakjubkan. Binatang yang berhamburan di langit malam, dan sesekali kelelawar yang melintas terbang. Elizabeth memikirkan sesuatu, yang tak pernah di pikirkannya sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya akan di buangnya jauh-jauh. Sesuatu seperti kata lain 'mejauhi hidup Ciel Phantomhive'. Itu tidak mungkin, dan Elizabeth jelas tahu itu. Karna, Ciel seperti matahari baginya, dan tampa Ciel mungkin dia akan selalu gelap. Elizabeth bukannya ingin menggantungkan diri pada Ciel, tapi karna ikatan ini. Ikatan yang mengikatnya, dengan Ciel. Ikatan ini belum dalam kata sakral memang, tapi dia ingin mempertahankan ikatan ini sampai ini menjadi sesuatu yang sakral. Tapi, Ciel seolah tak perduli padanya. Karna selama ini, Ciel tidak pernah dengan suka rela meluangkan waktunya itu untuk dirinya. Elizabeth jelas tahu, Ciel sangat sibuk. Tapi, Elizabeth juga punya hak untuk mendapatkan waktu dari Ciel dengan 'suka rela'kan?. Di tengah kegalaun yang dialami Elizabeth, seseorang memasuki ruangan yang tadinya hanya berisi satu orang itu

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Ciel dengan lembut

"Aku belum bisa tidur" jawab Elizabeth singkat dan lalu tersenyum

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikiran mu?" Ciel kini ikut duduk di samping Elizabeth

"Baiklah(mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya), Aku rasa ini terlalu berat" ucap Eizabeth

"Teralalu berat?" tanya Ciel bingung

"Ini terlalu berat. Kau tahu? Aku tidak sanggup lagi seperti ini. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, tapi tak pernah sekali pun kau meluangkan waktu untukku. Iya, aku tahu permintaan ku ini egois. Tapi ini begitu menyiksa, jika aku terus menyimpannya. Dan, tadi siang kau bahkan tidak meluangkan waktu untuk mencari keberadaan ku. Dan, tadi siang aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki..."

Elizabeth terdiam lama dan memandang lekat-lekat gelapnya malam 'Dan dia berhasil membuat ku goyah akan perasaanmu' batin Elizabeth

"A...aku, tidak yakin keputusan kita sudah tepat" lanjut Elizabeth yang lalu melepaskan cincinnya, yang tadinya tersemat indah di jarinya

"Beri aku kesempatan..." Ciel mengambil cincin yang tadinya di lepas oleh Elizabeth, dan memasangkannya kembali di jari lentik Elizabeth

"Bahwa, keputusan kita sebelumnya sudah tepat" lanjut Ciel yang lalu memeluk mesra Elizabeth, yang hanya mampu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Ciel

Seperti biasa, Ciel tengah duduk diantara tumpukan kertas yang menggunung. Tangannya sibuk membolak balik kertas, yang berisi beberapa baris tulisan. Matanya terus bergerak, mengikuti tulisan itu. Terkadang senyuman licik, tersemat manis di bibir mungilnya. Namun, ada sesuatu mengganggunya

"Maaf, tuan Lady Elizabeth menghilang" ucap Sebastian

"A...Apa?" Ciel kaget dengan berita yang baru saja mampir di telinganya

"Lady Elizabeth tidak ada di mana pun, bahkan di Hutan dekat sini juka tidak di temukan" jelas Sebastian sambil menunggu perintah dari sang Master

"Kali ini, aku yang akan mencarinya" ucap Ciel yang lalu berjalan ke luar dari ruang kerjanya.

Semua Maid di kerahkan untuk mencari Elizabeth, namun nihil tak ada tanda-tanda darinya. Sebenarnya, mudah saja bagi Ciel dia hanya harus mengatakan 'Cari Elizabeth, ini perintah!' dan TARA... Elizabeth sudah berada di depan matanya dalam hitungan menit. Tapi, tidak kali ini. karna Ciel, sudah mengatakan pada Elizabeth untuk meyakinkanya, bahwa dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Kota, itulah tujuan pencarian selanjutnya. Jelas, ini akan menjadi pencarian yang sangat sulit. Ada beribu orang disana dengan kesibukan masing-masing, pastinya.

'Dimana kau Lizzy?' batin Ciel, cemas dan panik kini mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Peluh tak henti-hentinya meluncur turun dan membasahi pelipis dan pipinya

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu,Tuan" saran Sebastian

"Tidak kita harus menemukannya dulu" ucap Ciel mantap, sebenarnya Sebastian sudah kasian dengan masternya ini, karena dia jelas tahu bahwa Ciel memilki daya tahan yang 'sangat lemah'

Ciel dan Sebastian, masih saja berputar-putar mengelilingi kota. Kota, yang tadinya ramai kini mulai sepi. Namun, tanda-tanda dari Elizabeth masih belum ada. Ciel yang dari tadi belum memakan apapun, kini mulai melemah. Lama-kelamaan, pandangan Ciel pun mulai merabun dan gelap. Pijakan kakinya mulai tak mendasar sampai akhirnya, semuanya hilang.

Elizabeth, dengan setia duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat tempat tidur berukuran King Size Ciel. Perasaan cemas dan menyesal terus memenuhi dada Elizabeth, ini semua salahnya ya... salahnya. Coba saja dia tidak memenuhi permintaan Alois untuk berjalan-jalan ke kota, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Ini semua, tidak akan membuat Ciel sakit seperti ini. Elizabeth, sadar bahwa selama ini dialah yang sudah sangat merepotkan Ciel. Seharusnya, dia tidak seperti ini. sudah terlalu banyak yang di korbankan Ciel untuknya, terlalu banyak hal yang di mintanya dari Ciel. Ini, harus berhenti sampai disini.

"Nona..." panggil seorang lelaki yang tepatnya adalah Sebastian

"Ada apa?" tanya Elizabeth dengan wajah kacaunya, Sebastian tersenyum lembut dan memulai kalimatnya

"Setahu saya, cinta itu sangat susah untuk di buktikan. Cinta itu, seperti kita mempercayai bintang jatuh yang akan mewujudkan keinginan kita. Terkadang , keinginan kita terkabul dan terkadang juga tidak. Jika, kita ingin membuktikan sesuatu kita harus melihat dari hal yang terkecil, karena meskipun itu hal kecil, hal itu juga akan menentukan kemana kebenaran akan mengarah" ucap Sebastian sambil tersenyum

"Apa nona membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Sebastian sopan

"Ti...tidak" Jawab Elizabeth dengan senyum getirnya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi" Ucap Sebastian seraya meninggalkan Elizabeth

"Tu..tunggu" ucap Elizabeth yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Sebastian

"Ji..jika, kau mulai go..goyah akan sesuatu yang kau yakini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Elizabeth seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ciel

"Maka, singkirkanlah faktor yang membuat Anda goyah dengan TEGAS" ucap Sebastian sambil menekan kata TEGAS

"Baiklah, terima kasih" ucap Elizabeth sambil tersenyum ke arah Sebastian

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap Sebastian membungkuk dan lalu pergi meninggalkan Elizabeth dan Ciel berdua.

Pagi hari yang cerah, merangkak di langit kota london. Ciel yang sudah kembali bugar, kini tengah duduk di ruang kerjanya dengan dokumen-dokumen seperti biasanya. Seorang gadis yang sangat di kenalnya masuk dan tersenyum riang

"Kau... masih ingin bekerja setelah pingsan kemarin" ucap Elizabeth sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Ciel

"Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini hari ini, agar aku dapat menemani mu besok" Ucap Ciel masih dengan mata terfokus ke arah dokumen yang di pegangnya

"Huh... kalau begitu aku berkeliling sebentar ya...(membalikkan tubuhnya hendak keluar dari ruangan) kali ini aku cuma sebentar kok" ucap Elizabeth sambil terus melanjutkan langkahnya menuju danau, tempat dia biasa bertemu dengan Alois.

Sepi, tak ada seorang pun disana. Sosok yang biasanya di temuinya, tak menampakkan wajahnya sedikit pun. Biasanya, Aloislah yang pertama kali berada di sana dengan senyuman riangnya.

' Harus menyingkirkan faktornya' batin Elizabeth mantap

Tiba-tiba

"Kau mencari ku ya..." ledek Alois yang ternyata dari tadi bertengger di atas pohon

"Hahaha, ya... begitulah"ucap Elizabet kaku, dengan secepat kilat Alois turun dari dahan pohon yang dari tadi di tenggerinya

"Ayo... kali ini aku akan mengajak mu ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan" ucap Alois sambil menarik tangan Elizabeth, namun di tahan oleh Elizabeth

"Ada apa?" tanya Alois bingung

"A...aku tidak bisa" ucap Elizabeth menunduk

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Alois heran

"Aku tidak bisa lagi berteman denganmu" ucap Elizabeth dengan suara yang mulai bergetar hebat

"Kenapa?" tanya Alois bertambah bingung

"Kedatangan ku kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih atas dua hari yang menyenangkan" ucap Elizabeth yang bergegas pergi

"Tidak" Alois memeluk Elizabeth dari belakang. Di ciumnya wangi tubuh Elizabeth yang sangat di kenalnya, dan di rasakannya detak jantung Elizabeth yang teratur

"Kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku, Meskipun kau tak menyukaiku" pinta Alois

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa" ucap Elizabeth sambil merenggangkan pelukan Alois

"Apa ini semua karna lelaki angkuh itu?" tanya Alois sinis

"Jika lelaki angkuh yang kau maksud adalah Ciel Phantomhive, iya" jawab Elizabeth lantang tampa membalikkan tubuhnya

"Kenapa dia? Padahal dia bahkan tidak meluangkan waktunya untuk mu" ucap Alois penuh dengan nada kebencian

"Tapi, setidaknya dia sudah membuktikan bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku( berbalik menghadap Alois yang tertunduk) dan itu cukup bagi ku" ucap Elizabeth yang lalu menepuk pundak Alois pelan

"Kumohon, aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Alois dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca

"Kau akan menemukan wanita yang lebih baik dari pada aku" Ucap Elizabeth yang lalu memeluk hangat Alois

"Selamat tinggal" ucap Elizabeth tepat di telinga Alois. Perasaan sedih membekukan mulut Alois yang tak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya matanya saja yang mampu menyaksikan kepergian wanita yang di cintainya. Wanita pertama yang di cintainya.

Elizabeth berjalan menunduk, melewati pekarangan mansion Phantomhive. Dengan perlahan, di angkatnya kepalanya yang di hiasi rambut pirangnya itu. Di dapatinya lelaki yang dicintainya, tengah menunggunya tepat di depannya. Dan secara refleks dia langsung memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat

"Aku... tidak...tidak, akan pernah meragukannya lagi" ucap Elizabeth sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada Ciel

"Tidak buruk" tanggapan Ciel memang dingin, tapi tidak begitu di hiraukan oleh Elizabeth. Karna, dia tahu bahwa Ciel akan selalu mencintainya dan menjaganya, apapun kondisinya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Elizabeth bertubi-tubi sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya" ucap Ciel datar, dan sontak Elizabeth pun menarik tangan Ciel

"Kalau begitu ayo temani aku" Ucap Elizabeth dengan wajah bahagianya

Dari kejauhan 2 orang lelaki tengah mengamati, kemesraan Elizabeth dan Ciel. Rasa sakit, menjalar di salah satu dari mereka. Namun, hanya senyuman yang tergambar di wajah lelaki itu

"Tuan" panggil salah seorang lelaki yang tepatnya adalah Butler Alois

"Aku tidak apapa, aku hanya kurang beruntung" Ucap Alois yang lalu pergi meninggalkan pemandangan yang menyakitkan hatinya itu dan diikuti oleh butlernya yang setia.

**Author's Note**

Huh... sampe juga di bagian akhir... T-T

Author: Jujur ini adalah... adalah...

Ciel: Adalah apa? # enggak sabaran

Author: Adalah...

Elizabeth : Bikin penasaran aja

Author : Fic pertama saya...# buang diri ke lubang buaya

Kalo fic ini gak asik,kurang bla...bla...bla..., atau semacamnya 'Gomennnnn...'

Okay... ripiewnya... di tunggu, but No Flame. kalo Flame Sebastian jadi milik saya!:D# di jitak masal


End file.
